Rude Awakening
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam's nearly forced to hurt Jo, which brings back terrible memories as they hunt a ruthless succubus.
1. Demon Lust

RUDE AWAKENING

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

First chap takes place during "Born Under A Bad Sign" during the part where possessed Sam nearly rapes Jo, and then will go in a different direction from there. This is a sequel to "Needing Help" and I only own original characters from that story. The rest belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I'm not sure of Ash's relationship to them, so for this fic, Ash is Jo's brother. I originally wanted John to be alive for this, but it just worked out this way. I plan on focusing more Sam's remembrance of the events of "Needing Help" rather than him being possessed and what the demon said or did. There may be some similar lines from the ep.

CHAPTER ONE: DEMON LUST

"I can be more to you, Jo," Sam told Jo Harvell.

"Maybe you should leave," Jo said.

"Okay," Sam agreed. He released his grasp and Jo's arm jerked back. He walked past her. The girl sighed. That had been so weird. Why had Sam said all that stuff? Then, Sam grabbed her and jerked her around.

"Sam, get off me!" Jo told him. "Sam, get off me! Let go!" she instructed, hitting him. Why was he acting this way? He wasn't usually so forceful. He grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Jo grabbed a bottle off the counter and began to strike at Sam, who merely blocked her attack.

"Jo, Jo, Jo," he whispered. He forced her arm down, causing the bottle to shatter. Then, he turned her around and pinned her arm to the counter. She let out a cry and a gasp of fear.

"Sam, no, please! Please!" Jo cried. _What is he doing? Has he gone crazy?_ she wondered.

"Ssssshhhhh, ssssssshhhhhhh, sssssshhhh," Sam said. He stroked her hair. "So beautiful," he whispered. Jo grunted and jerked her head away. She was turned around and he ripped her shirt.

"Sam, no!" Jo exclaimed.

"Shut up," Sam told her. He put a hand underneath the shirt.

"No! No, please!" Jo begged. Sam froze.

"_**No! No, please!" fourteen-year old Sam begged.**_

"Don't---no, please don't make me," Sam groaned. He pushed himself away from Jo and stumbled back.

"Sam?" Jo asked in fright and confusion. _What's going on?_ she wondered again.

"It's inside me. I can't control it," Sam told her. "You have to stop me. You have to kill me!" he encouraged.

"Wha---wha---" Jo gasped.

"Jo, please! I can't hold onto it much longer!" Sam shouted. He groaned in pain. It was then Dean walked in.

"Dean!" Jo gasped, running to him.

"You all right?" Dean asked, embracing her.

"Something's wrong with Sam," Jo told him.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Just stay behind me," Dean assured her. Then, he pushed her behind him.

"I begged you to put a stop to this Dean! I'm turning into what I'm supposed to! You kill me!" Sam shouted. Dean started to say something, but no sound came out. This couldn't be Sammy. He wouldn't do this. He **couldn**'**t**. "Dean, you gotta kill me!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy, don't ask me that," Dean said.

"Are you so afraid of being alone that you're willing to risk Jo's life?" Sam wondered. Dean's eyes flashed. He just had to remember---this wasn't his Sammy. Not if he was right. The older brother approached the other man. Then, he poured liquid on him. The younger Winchester roared in pain as smoke floated from his body.

"That's holy water, you demonic freak!" Dean shouted. The demon inside Sam growled, flashing black eyes at them, and then took off.

"He was just possessed?" Jo asked in relieved fright.

"Yeah, come on," Dean answered. They raced off after Sam. As they did so, Jo's mind raced. _Thank God he was just possessed_, she thought. When they caught up to him, she was **so** gonna kick that demon's tail.

"Dean, he had some kind of mark on his wrist. He said he had a run-in with a stove," Jo told him, as he turned on his phone.

"Thanks. I'll have Bobby look into it," Dean said. He went to his contacts, scrolled down, and pressed the call button when he got to Bobby's number.

"Singer," a voice said.

"Yeah, Bobby. Sam's been possessed. Jo said he had a strange mark on his arm," Dean reported.

"What it'd look like?" Bobby wondered. Dean looked at Jo.

"What'd this mark look like?" he queried.

"A red circle with a slash in it. It was almost like a lock," Jo told him. Dean relayed this information to Bobby.

"Okay, that's a binding link. I'll take care of it," Bobby assured. They hung up.

"Well?" Jo questioned.

"Bobby'll take care of it," Dean answered, starting out.

"He won't Sam, will he?" Jo asked in concern, following him. _Oh, dear kid. Worried 'bout Sam after that thing tried to hurt her_, Dean thought to himself.

"No, I told him Sam's possessed. He'll be careful," Dean assured. Then, "You should probably go back to the bar. You'll be safe there."

"I wanna go with you," Jo disagreed.

"Jo---" Dean began.

"I don't want him thinking I'm gonna blame him," Jo interrupted. _Kid's got a point_, Dean thought to himself.

"Fair enough," he said out loud. Meanwhile, Bobby Singer walked to the door after hearing the knock. He opened it to reveal Sam.

"Sam, come on in," the man invited. Sam smiled and stepped through the threshold. "Wanna beer?" the older hunter offered.

"Yeah, sure," came the response.

"So, where's Dean?" Bobby wondered.

"Oh, you know Dean. We finished a job and he decided to celebrate with a girl and a six-pack," Sam answered.

"The girl pretty?" Bobby asked, as he went to the fridge.

"Yeah, but if you ask me, he's in way over his head," Sam replied, his eyes marble black. Bobby chuckled. Then, turning around, he gave Sam a can of beer and took one of himself.

"A toast: to your father," Bobby said, and then raised his own can to his lips.

"To Dad," Sam said, taking a drink. Almost immediately, smoked poured from his body. "What did you do?" Sam demanded in pain.

"A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would've noticed. But then, you're not Sam," Bobby answered. Then, he punched the younger man in the face. When Sam woke up, he was aware of searing pain in his arm and the feeling of being stuck. It looked up and the demon growled when it realized it was underneath a devil's trap.

"You won't get rid of me. I can make Sammy do anything I want," it stated, shaking against its bonds.

"It's **Sam**," Bobby, Jo, and Dean chorused with identical glares. Then, Bobby began rapidly reciting in Latin. The demon screamed and groaned in pain. Minutes later, black smoke poured from Sam's mouth. He panted and looked at the trio. His gaze centered on Jo.

"Sam, are you okay?" she questioned. _**She was turned around and he ripped her shirt.**_

"What did I do?" he asked hoarsely.


	2. Blame Game

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "Needing Help". Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. Sam and Dean are in the same town as the roadhouse, but still at driving distance.

3 DAYS LATER

Sam was locked in a nightmare. It was a familiar nightmare, even though he hadn't had one like it in a long time.

_"Sammy? Sammy, can I talk to you?" Janet Thompson requested._

_"No," fourteen-year old Sam said, shaking his head._

_"Sammy, please?" Mrs. Thompson implored, putting a hand on his shoulder. She leaned forward and---suddenly, it turned into Sam and Jo._

_"No, no. Sam, don't. Sam!" Jo cried fearfully. Sam threw Jo onto the ground. _

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean's sharp voice caused the younger brother to awaken. He panted and sat up.

"Another one?" Dean asked gently. Sam nodded. "Come on. We gotta go," he continued.

"Where we going?" Sam wondered.

"Roadhouse," Dean answered.

"Dean, I am probably the **last** person they want to see right now," Sam objected. _Is he crazy? You don't make a victim socialize with their abuser_, he thought to himself.

"Ellen's orders. She feels we have some things to discuss," Dean said, his tone of voice indicating that he agreed.

"What's there to discuss, Dean? I'm just like her now," Sam softly stated.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear that from you! You're nothing like that witch!" Dean exclaimed, instantly knowing whom his brother was referring to.

"Oh, no? I forced myself on Jo. I nearly raped her," Sam reminded.

"You were possessed. She knows that," Dean countered. Then, "Now, come on. Please. Get in the car." With a sigh, Sam grabbed his things and did as requested, Dean at his heels, carrying his own duffel bag. In the car, Dean turned the key and started the ignition. Then, he drove off. At _Harvell_'_s Roadhouse_, Ellen, Jo, and Ash were sitting around one of the tables.

"I don't see why we're doing this. There's nothing to talk about. Sam tried to hurt Sam, end of story," Ash said bitterly.

"He was possessed, Ash. He could barely control it," Jo reminded her brother.

"I still say we kick them out and let other hunters know that they're unwelcome," Ash grumbled.

"Ash, knock it off," Ellen snapped. On one hand, she could understand where her son was coming from. Sam was someone they trusted and he had tried to hurt Jo. However, her daughter **also** had a valid point. He had been possessed and couldn't control a demon. Just then, they heard a car coming up.

"That's them," Ellen needlessly announced. Then, shooting a look at her son, "**Be nice**." Dean and Bobby walked in, with Sam right behind them. Ellen felt her heart go out to the youngest Winchester when she saw the expression on his face. Like a puppy with its tail between its legs after being beaten.

"Glad you guys could make it. Come sit down," Ellen invited. Wordlessly, the trio did so.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ash demanded.

"Ash!" Jo and Ellen exclaimed, giving him the evil eye.

"No, he's right. There's no excuse for what I did…for acting just like her," Sam told them.

"Dang it, Sam! I told you: you're nothing like that witch!" Dean exclaimed. Bobby, Ellen, Ash, and Jo looked at them in confusion. What were they talking about?

"Come off it, Dean. Look at the evidence. I stalked Jo, came into her place of business, came onto her, and when she said 'No', I tried to take her. If that's not like Janet Thompson, I'd like to know what is," Sam continued angrily.

"Are you crazy? Do you really think that low of yourself? Did she mess you up that bad? You were possessed, Sam. What that thing tried to make you do was not your fault," Dean insisted.

"Sam, you stopped it. You took control. It wasn't your fault," Jo added, putting a hand on his wrist.

"Don't do that, Jo. Don't be so understanding," Sam said, jerking away. He got up and walked away.

"What's **that** all about?" Ellen wondered.

"Sammy," Dean said at the same time, following his brother. "Sammy, hey," he said, grabbing his arm.

"Look at her, Dean. So trusting," Sam bitterly stated.

"Come on, man. It wasn't you. She understands that," Dean told him.

"That's **exactly** my point, Dean! She shouldn't **have** to understand! She shouldn't have had to know that fear in the first place!" Sam insisted.

"Sam, hey. It's gonna be okay," Dean soothed.

"'Okay'?" Sam repeated incredulously. He laughed harshly. "It's **not** gonna be okay, Dean. I hurt Jo and I'm never gonna forgive myself." With that, he stomped out of the roadhouse, leaving the others behind.


	3. Fight And Vision

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it so far.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, I thought it'd be interesting. Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. My condolences on your loss. Well, I'll try not to make this a death fic in any shape or form, but I can't make any promises.

Poaetpainter: Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot. And I know Sam's visions are usually about The Demon or the special kids, but in AHBL, Ava stated that they could learn to do so much more with their powers, so I figured he could have visions about something else.

Dean blew out a frustrated breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Terrific," he said angrily.

"What was **that** all about?" Jo wondered.

"Sammy's story, not mine," Dean answered.

"I guess I can understand that," Jo accepted.

"Well, I **don**'**t**. He hurt you. He tried to rape you. And you just welcome him back with open arms," Ash snapped. _I just don't get it. She should be performing voodoo rites on his internal organs_, he silently fumed.

"How many times do I have to remind you that he was possessed?!" Jo tossed back. Dang! _He is being such a jerk_! she thought. In the parking lot, Sam leaned against the Impala and drew in a shaky breath. _Great. Now they're fighting and it's all my fault_, he thought to himself. He hadn't even wanted to come here. Why did Dean force him to? It wasn't fair to Jo. She needed time to heal. Not that you could really heal after an ordeal as terrible as what he had put her through, but…still. His eyes clouded. Then, suddenly, a familiar blinding pain enveloped his senses. _Oh, great. Not now_, the hunter thought. He put his hands on the car to steady himself. _A young man about his age opened the door and let his date in. _ _The woman grinned and let herself be pulled towards the bedroom_. _Soon, they were under the covers. _ _Without warning, the woman's eyes turned from an artic blue to a brilliant red and her claws dug deep into his chest. The man screamed. _

"Sam! Come on, dude! Talk to me!" Dean's voice brought Sam out of the vision. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw Bobby, Ellen, Dean, Jo, and Ash standing around him.

"You okay? What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Vision," Sam rasped.

"A vision?" Bobby repeated.

"About The Demon?" Ellen queried at the same time.

"No," Sam replied to Ellen's question.

"Then, what?" Dean questioned.

"A guy my age---he was killed," Sam told them.

"You're sure it wasn't The Demon?" Dean checked.

"It wasn't The Demon," Sam said again.

"Yeah, then what was it?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"A succubus," Sam responded.


	4. Journal Entries

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Okay. Oh, I see. I can understand that a little. I'm glad.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Yep. Well, she's smart and tough. You're probably right. Thanks. Not in the plan, but with me…you never know.

Jewely2951: Thanks. Oh. Well, I'm not sure 'bout that myself, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Thanks for not goin' into detail. Okay, like I said, sorry 'bout any inaccuracies. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Exitlight: Enter night, take my hand, off to never-never land. Sorry! Had to get it out of my system. Love the handle. Are you a Metallica fan? Glad you think it's intriguing. Glad you're enjoyin' it.

Wickedgirl91 (Ch 1): Sorry.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. Bold is a journal entry.

"A succubus?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah. A real nasty one," Sam confirmed. He quickly explained what he had seen.

"Okay, uh…Sammy, why don't you and Jo do some research, see where it would hole up, what weaknesses this particular succubus has? Stuff like that," Dean suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed in relief. _Thank you, Dean_, he thought to himself.

"I can hunt it. I'm a big girl," Jo defended herself. _Honestly, who does he think he is?_ she wondered.

"You sure you want to?" Dean checked gently. "I mean, I don't want you feeling pressured like you have to prove something, 'cause you don't," he continued. The younger girl looked at him. Now she understood. Dean just didn't want her to relive her near experience with the demon that had possessed Sam.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," Jo smiled.

"You sure?" Dean checked again.

"Yeah, I can kick tail," Jo assured. Sam chuckled. _She's stronger than __**I**__ am. After her I could never_---the hunter shook his head to clear it of his dark thoughts. Then, he went out to the car, where they had left their father's journal. He opened the door and grabbed the book. As he did so, one of the pages fluttered to the ground. Furrowing a brow, he bent down and picked it up. At first, it just seemed to be one of his father's regular journal entries, but then one of the paragraphs caught his eye. **He was molested. My son was molested**. Sam felt his stomach lurch. Dad had written about it? Had he actually blamed him? **I can't believe I didn't see it**. **He was always asking about hunts, and he ****never**** talked about the class**.** I feel sick. I want to scream---hit something. But I can't because Sammy needs me. He needs to know I don't blame him and I never will**. Sam's breath hitched. Suddenly, he lost all ability to stand and he found himself sitting on the edge of the Impala's passenger seat. He put the page back in its proper place and started perusing the journal. It mostly contained information about their hunts, but occasionally, John would write down how he was feeling. **Sammy had his first nightmare last night. It took us hours to get him calm. Thank God for Dean. I don't know what either of us would do without him.**

"Dad, you're supposed to **tell** us these things," Sam fondly reproached. He continued reading. **It's been a couple of months, and Sammy's still having nightmares.** **Today I suggested that maybe he'd feel better talking to someone about this. ** **Someone who's not me or Dean. He refused, but I let him know that it would always be an option**. **I know better than anyone that talking to someone who doesn't have any personal ties to you about this can be beneficial. ** **You won't feel like you're being judged.** Sam frowned. What did his father mean? Meanwhile, Dean's brow furrowed. What was taking Sammy so long? He should've been back by now.

"Why is he taking so long?" Jo wondered.

"Maybe he just took off," Ash suggested bitingly.

"Shut up, Ash," Dean and Jo chorused. Dean went out to the parking lot and saw Sam pouring over their father's journal.

"Find anything?" he asked. Startled, the younger brother jumped and banged his head on the roof of the car. "Ooooh. Sorry, kiddo," he apologized.

"It's all right. And no. I---kinda got distracted," Sam responded, standing up.

"By what?" Dean wondered.

"Nothin'. Forget it," Sam said. With that, he went back into the roadhouse, Dean at his heels.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Chap just sort of wrote itself, and even **I** was surprised at what I came up with. So if you don't like it, don't blame me.


	5. Research, Memories, And Lateness

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Poaetpainter: Maybe.

Jayme: Thanks. Yeah, it kicked tail.

Sweetysmart0505: Glad you're caught up now and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Windyfontaine (Chs 1-4): Thanks. Glad you think so. Enjoy! Yeah. Hey, don't lose the Ash love! Yeah, that's what I was goin' for. Thanks. Yeah, that's what I figured too. I'm glad. Glad you think so. Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Here you go. Enjoy. Thanks. Totally. Glad you think so. Maybe. Maybe. Most likely. Thanks, you too.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Here ya go.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Glad you approve. Maybe you will. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Since the roadhouse had that back bedroom for Ash, I figured it might have others.

Two hours later, Sam sighed heavily, pushed his chair away from the table, and stretched. It was useless. They had what little information on succubi in general, but they couldn't find anything that would explain why this one in particular was so nasty, or where it would settle down.

"This is useless," Jo complained with a groan.

"I know how you feel," Sam agreed. "There's absolutely **nothing** in Dad's journal…or on the net," he continued.

"Do you at least have a time frame for the murder?" Dean queried.

"Night. It was dark. Can't really tell ya a more specific time though," Sam responded.

"Terrific," Dean sighed in irritation.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Dude, I'm **so** not blaming you. I know how twitchy you feel when we work gigs like this. It's why you only do research," Dean hastened to assure. Sam nodded and leaned back.

"Anyone hungry? I can make a food run," Ellen offered.

"Yeah. That'd, uh, be great," Sam agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to loosen the knot that had appeared.

"Pizza all right?" Ellen checked.

"That sounds fine," Sam responded.

"Can you order anchovies?" Dean requested.

"Ew! Gross!" Sam and Jo chorused.

"Bobby, Ash, Jo, Sam, any preferences?" Ellen queried, ignoring the comment.

"Sausage," Bobby said.

"Bacon," Ash stated.

"Pineapples," Jo answered.

"Sam?" Ellen asked.

"Get whatever. I don't really care," Sam said.

"You sure?" Ellen checked.

"It's fine," Sam insisted. "Listen, I'm kinda tired. Is there a place I can crash for a bit?" he continued.

"Yeah, in the back, to the left," the woman told him.

"Thank you," the young man acknowledged. Then, he walked to the direction she had indicated. Then, he lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Seconds later, the nightmare started. _Sam watched from inside himself as the demon reached out and grabbed Jo. The girl struggled against the hunter to no avail. He pushed her to the ground._

_"No! No! Sam, no!" Jo shrieked. The cries went unheeded._ Then, the dream shifted. _Sam's shoulders slumped as Miss Thompson locked the door. With a smile, she walked up to him._

_"No," he said hoarsely._

_"Sammy," Miss Thompson whispered seductively._

_"No. Not again," Sam implored._ _The teacher forced him against a desk. _ Without warning, the dream changed again. _A young man about his age opened the door. This time, Sam could see a tree and a yard, which meant they were at his house. The boy let his date in. _ _The woman grinned and let herself be pulled towards the bedroom, her eyes beginning to change. However, with a blink, they were back to normal_. _Soon, they were under the covers. _ _Without warning, the woman's eyes turned from an artic blue to a brilliant red and her claws dug deep into his chest. The man screamed. He tried to fight, but their love-making and the loss of blood had left him weak. The succubus finished her deed, and then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. _Againthe settings changed. _Sam struggled under the weight of his history teacher._

_"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," the woman breathed._

"SAM!" someone shouted.

"Bobby don't!" As this was shouted, Sam woke up with a distressed cry.

"Hey. What happened, dude?" Dean gently wondered as his brother sat up. Bobby also stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"Dang. Nice punch, Sam," he groused.

"I know where the succubus is. Come on," Sam said urgently, jumping off of the bed. The others immediately followed him.

"Hey! What about the pizza!" Ash shouted, grabbing a jacket. The reminder was ignored as they headed for their respective vehicles.

"Sammy, where we headed?" Dean wondered. Sam quickly gave them the coordinates and they took off. Moments later, they were at the house. Seeing the police cars, Sam felt his stomach drop.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"Sammy, we got here as fast as we could," his brother comforted. They got out of the car as the rest of the group came up to them.

"Sam? You okay, sugar?" Ellen asked in concern.

"We're too late. It's already gone," Sam told them.


	6. Blame

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yeah. That's right. Exactly. Glad you think so. Thanks, here's more. Thanks, I will.

Poaetpainter: Glad you like it.

Still Awesome2009: Well, he's just being protective of Jo. Somehow, I don't think I wanna know what that means.

Spuffyshipper: Glad you like. Hope this is soon enough. Sorry 'bout that. Um, silver lining, I guess. True. Me too. You'll see. Yeah, that could work.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Well, they can't save everyone. I agree, but it seemed like something Dean would like.

Sweetysmart0505: Yep. Yes, he is. Thanks, I'm glad.

Fairyofmusic: Yeah. Thanks. Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot.

Sam sagged against the Impala as the others walked to the officers and started talking to them. He couldn't believe they had been too late. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't hurt Jo, if I had just kept Miss Thompson out of my mind, the vision would've come sooner and we wouldn't have been too late_, he thought. After what seemed to be several minutes, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash walked back to their cars.

"Well, **that** went badly. They got nothin'," Dean commented.

"What'd they say?" Sam wondered.

"Well, there was signs of sexual activities right before he died, but no girl was at the scene, and---they're confused by this---" Dean began.

"His heart was clawed out," Ellen finished.

"Just like in my vision," Sam realized.

"Yeah," Ellen confirmed. Sam started breathing shakily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, kiddo. Deep breaths," Dean coached. He reached out to his brother, who made a small noise and flinched away. "Okay, okay. I won't touch you. Just get in the car," he requested. Silently, Sam did as he was told. Then, everyone went to their own vehicles and headed back to the roadhouse.

_**"Sammy? Sammy, can I talk to you?" Miss Thompson questioned.**_

_**"No," Sam answered.**_

_**"Sammy, please?" Miss Thompson asked.**_ Dean looked at his brother who was silent.

"You're quiet," he noted. That at least got a startled look out of the younger Winchester.

"That's what Dad said…right before our fight. I was stupid, huh?" he recalled.

"You were angry. You thought he was trying to take The Demon out," his brother said.

"Maybe if I hadn't yelled at him, I could've stopped him…or maybe figured out another way," was the response.

"Dude, don't do that. Dad wouldn't want that, and neither do I," Dean chided. Sam fell silent again, and remained so until they were back to the roadhouse. Once inside, Sam went to the back of the bar, got himself a drink, and poured a glass.

_**"Sammy? Sammy, I'd like to talk to you," Miss Thompson said.**_

_**"No," Sam responded.**_

"Stop it. Get out, skank," Sam hissed softly, taking a drink.

"Whoa, hold on, Sam. You know you and hard liquor don't mix," Dean cautioned, taking the glass.

"Dean, I need this. It's the only way I can keep her out," Sam snapped, trying to take back his drink.

"Okay, look. We need to talk about this---**big** time," Dean said.

"I **don**'**t** wanna talk!" Sam screamed, knocking the drink out of Dean's hand.

"Sammy," Dean reproached.

"Don't you call me **that**! Why does everyone call me that!?" Sam shouted. _No. She---she didn't_, Dean thought to himself. However, the look Sam's face told him otherwise.

"She didn't have the right. She's not family. **We**'**re** the only ones allowed to call you that. Me and Dad," Dean said out loud.

"Yeah, well. What does it matter? She did it anyways," Sam responded bitterly.

"Sam, come on. Let's talk," Dean encouraged.

"No," Sam denied.

"Sam, come on. You talk about anything and everything, but you've never talked about this. Now we **need** to do this," Dean insisted. Ash, Ellen, Bobby, and Jo stared in confusion. What were Sam and Dean talking about?

"Well, **I** don't want to," Sam snarled. He pushed his brother aside and started out. Dean grabbed Sam and they started wrestling.

"Boys! Don't wreck my bar!" Ellen shouted. The fight ended with Dean pinning Sam to the floor.

"Now that I have your attention," Dean started.

"Dean, please," Sam implored, his voice catching.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on," Dean demanded.

"Talk about what? What do you want to hear, Dean? That I can't get her out of my head!? That I know how scared Jo must feel now? She's never gonna trust people again! I know **I** don't!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, first off, you were possessed, you didn't want to hurt her, and she gets that. Yeah, things are gonna be a bit awkward for a while, but you'll work through it," Dean began.

"That's right. We'll be okay," Jo assured.

"Secondly, what happened to you was **not** your fault. I don't care how many times I've gotta remind you of that, I'll gladly do it," Dean continued.

"It **is** my fault! I never fought!" Sam insisted, as tears began streaming down his face.

"Dang it, Sam! You were only fourteen!" Dean shouted.

"It's old enough to stop myself from getting raped!" Sam screamed. Then, the whole place went quiet.


	7. Talking It Out

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Blue Peanut M And M: Glad you're liking so far, glad you like it. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: I take it that's good. Glad you think so. Yep. Goody, you're likin' my Jo. Here you go. Yeah, that tends to happen, don't it? Thanks. I will.

Calistra: Thanks. Here's more.

Snowchic92: Good 'wow'? Glad you think so. Well, he never talked 'bout it when it happened, so he still has a bunch of different emotions. You have a good point though

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Still Awesome2009: Cool. Thanks. Here you go, glad you like it.

Maxandkiz: Yep. That he did. Yes, he is. Well, we'll see. Hope you still think so.

Spuffyshipper: Yep. Don't worry, he's Dean. Yikes, those are long names. Well, enjoy.

Fairyofmusic: Yep. Okey-doke. Thanks.

Friendly: Cool. Thanks.

Irishgirl9: Yeah. We'll see. Yep. Here's more.

Poaetpainter: Yeah.

Gothraven89: Yep. Okay, here's the update. Thank you for the kind words. Okey-doke. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

Ellen, Ash, Jo, and Bobby stared at the brothers in shocked silence. Sam had been raped? _Man, that poor boy_, Ellen thought to herself. _No wonder what that demon tried to make him do to me hit him so hard_, Jo realized. _Raped? He was raped? Why didn't John tell me? I would've helped him kill the freak_, Bobby thought angrily. _Whoa. That is just---not right_, Ash silently commented.

"Look, Sam, she played mind games with you. She probably had you convinced that you **liked** what she was doing, but that's dead wrong. She was the one who got off on preying on innocent young boys," Dean reminded.

"Then…why do I still feel like it's my fault?" Sam questioned softly.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe 'cause you never talked about it, got it out of your system," Dean said.

"I can usually just block it out---you know, forget," Sam told him.

"Sam, you can't just push it aside. You need to face this," Dean commented. Sam blew out a heavy breath.

"I know. I know," he agreed softly. Dean helped Sam up. "I just---I just figured, you know, if I focused all I was feeling on the hunt, it wouldn't matter. You know, I could just take all my frustrations out on the creatures, and it'd be fine. I wouldn't feel anything, and we wouldn't have to talk," he continued, wiping his tears away.

"I remember there were some times you were a little more gung hu for a hunt than normal," Dean recalled.

"It's when the memories would come back. I just took it out on whatever we happened to be hunting at the time," Sam confirmed.

"Well, it's constructive," Ellen said positively.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam agreed.

"You feel up to eating?" Dean queried.

"Sure. I could eat," Sam told him.

"Great. I'll heat up the pizza," Dean stated. With that, he walked off.

"How 'bout I get you a beer?" Ellen offered.

"Yeah, something tells me you're going to need one," Jo agreed. She moved past her mother and went to the back of the counter.

"Heineken okay?" she queried.

"You got Miller?" Sam requested.

"Miller Time, gotcha," Jo agreed. She got the desired beer and gave it to him. About this time, Dean came back with the food.

"Feeding time! Come and get it, boys," he called, placing it on the counter. Sam shook his head with a scoff.

"Dude, you have weird tastes in movies," he stated.

"What are you talking about? You like it too," the other man reminded.

"Knock it off," Ellen interjected. They began eating, and for a few minutes, the only thing heard was chewing.

"You know, the first time it happened, I had no idea what to think. I honestly thought she just wanted to talk about a bad grade," Sam said suddenly.

"And after?" Ellen asked softly.

"Being fourteen, my first thought was, 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way'. I mean, I always imagined my first time being with the woman I loved, not some sick, twisted---" Sam's sentence trailed off.

"Did Jessica ever know?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. I---uh, kinda freaked out the first time we went to---" Sam answered, once again trailing off.

"What did you tell her?" Bobby questioned.

"I copped to the rape. I mean, it was Jessica. It was hard to lie to her. Barely managed with the whole 'Dad's at his hunting cabin' ruse," Sam said.

"Let me guess: you were just Sam to her," Dean surmised.

"Surprisingly…yeah," Sam confirmed. "Of course, I didn't tell her it had gone on for six months…**that** I kept to myself," he continued.

"Six months?" the others asked.

"Yeah. I kept it hidden for six months…until Dean found out when he came to pick me up from school," Sam told them. Dean's Adam's apple wobbled. He remembered that day. Going to pick up Sammy, and then finding his history teacher with her hands all over him. He couldn't remember a time he had been more ticked. "After that, it just kind of---came out. There was a trial, I had to go to court, other kids told the truth---and they put in her prison," the younger Winchester continued.

"And after the trial?" Bobby asked.

"We went to Napa and smoked a poltergeist," Sam responded.

"You didn't go to counseling?" Ellen asked in surprise.

"No. Dad, offered, but I chose hunting," Sam answered.

"Yeah, he was pretty ruthless for a while," Dean commented.

"Come on, I wasn't **that** bad," Sam objected.

"You kiddin' me? **Dad** was gettin' worried," Dean stated.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You were different for a while, Sam," Dean commented. "We were both relieved when you calmed down," he continued.

"So, why do feel like it's your fault?" Jo wondered.

"Cause I didn't tell anyone the first time it happened, I let it continue---" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Sam, you were fourteen, a kid. She didn't have the right to seduce you," Ellen said.

"Yeah. Sounds to me like she was wired wrong," Ash added.

"That's what Dean said," Sam said with a small chuckle. "But you know, now this succubus---" he continued.

"Hey, you just keep goin' with the research. **We**'**ll** take care of this freak," Jo declared.

"You know, my offer of you doin' research still stands," Dean told her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine," Jo assured. Sam finished off his beer, feeling a sense of relief. His family finally knew the truth, and surprisingly…he felt free.


	8. Next Meal

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Sweetysmart0505 (chs 6-7): Yep. Me too, and **I**'**m** the author. Goody, I've done my job. Thanks, glad you think so. I see your point, but it just came out like that. True, but when it comes, it comes. Oh, don't worry, there'll be more drama. Thanks, here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. I call it like I see it. Me too. Hey, sounds good to me.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin'. Here's more.

Friendly: Thanks.

Still Awesome2009: It wasn't in my original plan either, but I **am** happy with the way it turned out. Okey-doke.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Okey-doke.

Poaetpainter: Thanks. Not exactly, knowing the boys.

Gothraven89: Yep, thanks. We'll see. Okey-doke. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

The woman looked around the bar. So many men, so little time. She could smell the desire radiating from their personas. She grinned in diabolical delight. She loved it. And the best part was that they never knew what hit them until it was too late. She walked up to a man who had just sat down.

"Hi," she greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey," he acknowledged. Then, "Get me a Tequila." The bartender did as he was told.

"Hard drinker, huh?" she questioned.

"You could say that," he stated, as his drink was handed to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered, letting a hand rest on his arm.

"Look lady, I---" whatever he was going to say died away as he stared into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "I---don't wanna bore a pretty little thing like with you with my hard-luck story," he finished, in a sweeter tone.

"Oh, I don't mind being a listening ear," she assured him.

"You sure?" the man asked, surprised at the hopefulness in his voice. For some strange reason, he found himself having the urge to talk to this strange beauty.

"Of course I'm sure," she responded. He finished his drink and they walked out. "So, what happened?" she questioned. He sighed.

"My girl dumped for someone richer," he admitted.

"What, is she crazy? Someone as handsome as you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what I was expecting. I've always been unlucky in the romance department," he said, as he stopped near a car.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see if I can change that," she shyly told him. _Wha---mind? Is she crazy?_ he wondered.

"Mind? No, not at all," he told her. He let her into the passenger seat, got into the driver's seat, and drove off. Once they were at his house, the man couldn't help himself. He dragged the surprised woman through the home until they reached the bedroom.

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful, I just gotta---" he began to apologize.

"Sssssshhhhh. I don't mind," she interrupted, putting a finger on his lips. Then, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. The woman kissed him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He let out a short breath as she let her nails scrape down his chest lightly. Then, her eyes turned a piercing red.

"Holy!" he gasped, starting to rise.

"Oh. Not hardly," she answered, pushing him back down. Then, he screamed as her claws sliced his chest.


	9. Questioning

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Exactly. Glad you liked.

Still Awesome 2009: Thanks.

Jayme (ch 7-8): Thanks. Thanks, I'm glad. Here's more.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Okey-doke.

Blue Peanut M And M: No prob, I'm glad. Yep. Keep readin'. We'll see. Glad you liked.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. And since John had a police scanner, I figured Ellen would too. I realize Sam and Dean may be out of character for this story, but you have to consider the circumstances and what they're dealing with.

Back at the roadhouse, Ellen and the others sat at the counter. Sam had finished a beer and had ordered another one. Suddenly, Ellen's police scanner crackled to life.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good," Dean said needlessly. They listened to the dispatcher, who stated that there had been another murder and gave the location.

"Let's go," Ellen said. Everyone went to their vehicles and headed for the location. In the Impala, Sam's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Dean queried.

"I don't know. I---I feel free, but---" Sam's voice trailed off.

"You still feel a little guilty?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah," Sam admitted softly.

"Well, you know my take on that, but if that's how you're feeling, I'm not gonna disregard it," Dean allowed.

"You know, I still can't believe that you and Dad believed me. I mean---by all rights, you should've called me a liar," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm a guy, I was trained to hunt, I---" Sam began.

"You were fourteen, you were a kid---no offense---, and that skank was completely wired wrong," Dean interrupted.

"Right. You're right. It's just gonna---take some time," Sam agreed.

"Well, we got all time in the world, kiddo," Dean declared, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Sam gave a brief, soft smile.

"Hey, Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the older Winchester acknowledged.

"Thanks…for always understanding…about everything. I know I can get real stupid about this stuff," the younger hunter said.

"Sammy, I get it. She messed with your head. And on some level, I think Dad got it too. I mean, you remember how careful he got when we'd hunt a siren or a succubus," Dean reminded.

"Yeah. He always made sure I only did the research. He never made me go out there---be bait. I mean, before---he wasn't---Not to say he didn't care, but if I was the type---" Sam said.

"Yeah, I getcha. There was a certain **danger** with these freaks," Dean agreed. "But hey, if you're worried, you don't have to be. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise you."

"Yeah, I know, big brother," Sam said. He lightly punched his brother, who returned the gesture. Back at the house, the police were canvassing the neighborhood.

"You didn't see anything?" one of the officers asked an elderly woman.

"Look, Ricky came home late, and I didn't recognize the girl he was with. Now I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden, he started screaming…like he was bein' killed or somethin'," she replied. The officers went rigid.

"Can you describe the woman he was with?" they requested.

"Medium size, brunette, piercing blue eyes," the woman told them. _Well, it's not much to go on, but it's a start_, the officers thought to themselves.

"Have you seen this woman around before?" the officers asked.

"Yeah. Always with different men," the woman answered in disapproval. "I tell you, I don't know what this world is coming to. Gallanting around like some kind of tramp. In my day, you married one man and you stayed with him. You didn't just 'play the field' like some kind of---" she continued.

"Okay Ma'am, we understand," the officers interrupted. "Thank you," they said, tipping their hats. Then, they left, just as the hunters arrived. Each of the hunters grabbed a fake i.d. and went to work.


	10. Bait Plan

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks.

Snowchic92: Thanks. Glad you think so. Huh. I'll take your word for it. Okey-doke.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Okey-doke. Ah, I see. Ew. That bites. Sorry 'bout that.

Still Awesom2009: Thanks. Okay. Thanks.

Blue Peanut M And M: Well, we'll see. Thanks. Here you go.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Glad you approve. Yeah.

Sweetysmart0505: Thanks. I'm glad.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot.

Hours later, the hunters returned to the roadhouse, each carrying a package of food.

"Man, this is a killer case," Dean said.

"Yeah. This freak works fast," Ash agreed. They looked at Sam who sat a table.

"How you doin', kiddo?" Dean checked, coming over and sitting down in front of him.

"Okay," Sam responded with a shrug.

"Come on, Sam. Level," Dean encouraged.

"Really, Dean. I'm good. I promise," Sam told him. He turned his attention to his food. Ellen stared at the brothers.

"You think Sam's okay?" she questioned.

"As okay as he's gonna get considering the circumstances," Bobby replied.

"True," Ellen agreed.

"You know, Dean, I was thinking---" Sam began.

"Well, **that**'**s** never good," Dean joked.

"I was thinking---this succubus---we've done the research---and she seems to be going for tall, blonde, and broody," Sam said.

"Whoa, wait. Are you saying you want to be bait?" Ellen queried.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"No. Absolutely not," Ellen told him.

"Sam, no. It's too risky. And the fact that you've just **finally** talked about this---" Dean agreed.

"So, what? You think I'm too weak to handle this?" Sam asked angrily.

"No!" the others cried.

"That's not what they're saying at all," Jo interjected.

"I just don't want that freak setting you back!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy, I don't like seeing you hurt over this. This is---this is something I could never help you with. It's like---I failed as the big brother here," he continued.

"No way. You were---**great** to me. You always calmed me down after a nightmare. You've constantly drilled the fact that it wasn't my fault into my head," Sam earnestly stated. "Hey, I'm even starting to believe it now," he continued with a laugh.

"Good. 'Cause it's true," his older brother told him.

"So you'll let me do it? You'll let me be the bait?" Sam questioned. Dean sighed and blew out a breath.

"I don't like this," he told him.

"Neither do I. It's too risky," Bobby added.

"Guys, it's the only way I can prove to myself that I'm moving on, that I---I can move past this," Sam stated. "Dean, I need to do this. You've **got** to let me do this," he continued. Dean felt a lump appear in his throat. It was almost the same speech his younger brother had given when they were facing Bloody Mary. The kid even had the same puppy-dog look.

"If it's what you really want, Sammy, I won't stand in your way," Dean promised. Then, "But if you change your mind---" he added.

"I know," Sam said with a quick nod. With that, he finished his food, got up, and walked out.

"We sure about this?" Bobby queried.

"No. But who am I to deny Sammy something he really wants to do?" Dean wondered.

"You think it's a bad idea," Ash commented.

"Of course I think it's a bad idea! My kid brother finally talks about the time he was molested and then gets the crazy scheme of going up against a creature that uses sex to kill!" Dean shouted. Normally, Ellen would've chided Dean about his tone with her, but she understood that he was merely worried.

"Come on. Let's go reel this freak in," the woman declared. With that, they all left.


	11. Plan Gone Wrong

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hey! Go easy on the guy! That's good. Hope you enjoy.

Sweetysmart0505: True, but extenuating circumstances. Thanks. Glad you think so.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Yeah. Okey-doke.

Poaetpainter: True, but hey. My story. Here you go.

Jayme: Ah, Lewis Carroll fan. Great story.

Still Awesome2009: Thanks, true.

Blue Peanut M And M: We'll see. We'll see. That's right. Thanks, okey-doke.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. We'll see. Me too. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Minutes later, Sam sat at the counter of Ellen's bar, drink in hand. He took a drink to calm his nerves. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, he thought to himself. Then, _Better me than someone who has no clue what's going on_. He took another drink.

"You okay with this? We have time to switch," Ellen told him.

"I'll be good," Sam assured. Then, the door opened and Ellen looked towards the door.

"Sam, you're on," she told him. Sam took a big drink.

"Whoa. You better slow down there, Sugar," Ellen warned.

"Just keep 'em comin'," Sam responded, as a woman with dark hair and artic blue eyes walked up.

"Beer please," she requested.

"Sure," Ellen responded. She poured a glass and gave it to the woman. She smiled and thanked her. Then, she noticed her seatmate.

"So, what brings you here?" she wondered.

"Probably the same thing that brought you here," was the response.

"Ohhhh. Bad breakup?" she sympathized.

"You could say that," he said, finishing his drink. Then, "Another." Ellen remained quiet, but did as she was told. Dean, Ash, Jo, and Bobby waited in their hiding places as Sam and the succubus continued drinking. _Come on, Sammy. Make a move_, Dean thought impatiently. What was takin' the kid so long? The hunters saw the creature say something to Sam, who responded, and they stood up.

"Here we go," Ash whispered to himself as everyone simultaneously straightened their stances. Sam and the woman walked out hand-in-hand, and she started kissing him. For a moment, Sam tensed. Then, he copied the actions. _That's it, Sammy. Play its game_, Dean silently coached. However, he had to admit, he was worried. He wasn't sure if Sammy could handle this. The two continued kissing.

"I can't---I can't believe how beautiful you are," he murmured.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she told him.

"Let's uh---go somewhere more private," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. They started for the door. Then, she slammed him against the wall.

"Don't move, hunter!" she growled.

"HEY!" Dean shouted, as the sound of five guns being cocked filled the room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Did you **really** think you could fool me?" she queried. Sam's breathing hitched when her artic blue eyes turned red.


	12. Close Call

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Blue Peanut M And M: Well, wait and see. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Okey-doke. Well, it's hotter than a two dollar bill over here. Wanna switch places? Here's a hint: earplugs.

Fairyofmusic: Okey-doke. Thanks.

Poaetpainter: Yeah.

Maxandkiz: Yeah. Read and see. Thanks.

Jayme: Yep. We'll see.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Nope. We'll see. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

The succubus smirked and let a finger caress his cheek.

"Honestly hunter, I've been doing this for centuries," she said. "And what right do you have to hunt me? I need to live just like everyone else!" she exclaimed.

"By taking away their consent? I don't think so," Sam responded. The succubus hissed in displeasure and he let out a gasp as the nail turned into a claw and dug into his cheek.

"Let him go…and I'll make your death quick," Dean warned.

"Shoot her," Sam told them.

"They can't. Someone might hit little brother," the succubus smirked.

"What you talkin' 'bout, witch?" Dean snapped.

"Oh, please. I heard the protectiveness in your voice. There's only one reason a man will get that way over another male---they're family," the succubus responded. Then, she pressed her body against Sam's. She chuckled as she felt the hunter tense. Dean, Bobby, and Ash tried to figure out what to do. They knew the succubus was right. If they tried to shoot her, they could possibly hit Sam. Jo watched the succubus' display in disgust. _Who does she think she is?_ the girl thought to herself. Slowly, so she wouldn't be detected, Jo reached down to her ankle. Then, faster than anyone thought possible, she removed a knife from its hiding place and threw it across the room. The creature yelled in pain and turned around.

"You little---" she yanked the knife out of her shoulder and darted for Jo, but was barraged with a rain of bullets. With another cry, she ran out of the bar. Everyone rushed up to Sam.

"You okay?" Jo asked in concern, putting a hand on his wrist.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sam assured.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I knew this was a bad idea, and I let you do it anyway," Dean apologized.

"Dude, it's fine. **I**'**m** fine," Sam assured.

"I should've known she wouldn't fall for it. Succubi ain't stupid," Dean continued.

"Now, Dean, Sugar…Sam says he's fine. There's no reason to beat yourself up over a simple mistake," Ellen stated.

"By the way Jo, nice shot. You been practicin'?" Dean questioned.

"Thanks," Jo said, picking up the weapon. "And yes, I have," she continued.

"Well, since **that** went badly, what do we do now?" Sam wondered. The hunters looked at each other, unsure of how to answer the question.


	13. Realization

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you had fun.

Poaetpainter: Read on and see.

Sweetysmart0505: Yep. We'll have to agree to disagree about her. Thanks, I will.

Calistra (Ch 11): Thanks. Read on and see.

Blue Peanut M And M: Read on and see. Thank God I'm not the only one. You got it.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Lol. Here you go.

Still Awesome2009: Thanks, yep.

Jayme: Glad you approve. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. I'm going with the idea that John and Bobby have been friends for a long time---even before hunting. No evidence to support the theory, just thought it'd be fun.

Hours later, Sam moaned and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his body.

"How you feelin', Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Tired," Sam responded.

"Then get some sleep. I'll keep searchin'," Dean told him.

"You sure?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, go ahead," Dean confirmed. Sam blew out a breath and went to the back room. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _How could I have been so stupid? I should've known she wouldn't be that easy to catch_, he thought to himself. And the way he had choked when she had pressed against him…it was moronic. He had to get over this. He wasn't a kid anymore. This---this irrational fear of his---he had to get over it. Meanwhile, Dean flipped through the pages of his book, and then with a frustrated growl, threw it across the room.

"Hey! Easy on my books!" Ellen chided.

"Sorry," Dean apologized.

"You all right?" Bobby questioned.

"No, I'm not all right. My kid brother throws himself into a snake pit even though he's scared out of his mind, and it blows up in his face! Now Sammy's head is even **more** messed up because of this!" Dean shouted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. None of us knew that thing would know it was a set up," Ellen comforted. Back in his room, Sam's mind wandered back to his father's journal entries. It had been weird. Like---like he had known what his youngest son had gone through. _I wonder---Bobby might know_, he thought to himself. Then, he sat up and walked back into the bar.

"Thought you were asleep, Kiddo," Dean commented.

"Did it happen to him?" Sam questioned without preamble.

"Uh, come again?" Dean queried. _What is Sammy talking about?_ he asked.

"You were friends since high school, Bobby. If anyone would know, it'd be you," Sam answered. "Now…did it happen to him?" he continued. Something in Dean clicked as he realized what his younger brother was asking.

"Wait. Mom and Dad---before she died---they never liked it when Grandpa Winchester came to visit. They were like---paranoid, never leaving us alone," Dean said.

"When did we leave Kansas---for good, I mean?" Sam queried.

"About a year after the fire," Dean answered. "Grandpa Winchester said he was moving nearby," he continued.

"And Dad grabbed us and booked?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"You think---" Sam let the question drop, not wanting to upset his older brother. However, he seemed to know what he was being asked.

"Dad---never liked it when he touched him. He never let us be alone with him," Dean said, his mind working furiously. Sam and Dean seemed to reach the same conclusion at the same time.

"He was. And he never told us," Dean said.

"No wonder he was so understanding with me…so patient," Sam commented.

"Boys, are you saying what I think you are?" Ellen queried.

"Dad was molested," Sam and Dean chorused.


	14. Break Down

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Calistra: Good. Thanks. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Good. Yeah. Okey-doke. Unfortunately, no.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Good. Okey-doke.

Still Awesome2009: Yeah. Yep. That's right. Thanks.

Blue Peanut M And M: Yep. Looks like. Perhaps. Oh, you'll see. That's right. Okey-doke.

Sweetysmart0505: Yes, it would be. Then I did my job with the angst. Thank you. Thank you. I'm glad.

Jayme: Thanks. No prob, happy b-day. I'm glad.

Gothraven89: Good, I did my job. Thanks. Okey-doke.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Yep, and **I** came up with it. Read on and see.

DISCLAIMER

Well, I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to finish this, but as soon as I'm done with **this** fic, I have another one all lined up and ready to go. Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

"Oh, boy," Ellen said.

"Bobby, did you know?" Sam questioned.

"I had my suspicions, but I never knew for sure. You know how tightlipped your daddy could be," Bobby answered.

"That we do," Sam agreed. He blew out a breath. "Now we know why he believed me so quickly," he continued.

"Come on, Sammy. You're his son. He'd believe you no matter what," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I—I know. I---didn't mean it like **that**," Sam responded. He blew out another breath and messed up his hair. "So, do we track him down as well as the succubus?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout him. I heard he had a heart attack around two years ago…it was even in the papers," Bobby said dismissively.

"Okay, one less problem to worry about," Dean declared and Jo had to stifle a laugh.

"But we still have to figure out how to catch that freak," Ash pointed out.

"Well, setting one of us up as bait is out of the question. We all saw what happened last time," Sam said.

"Yeah, that went badly…to say the least," Dean agreed. "By the way, how you holdin' up? I know that was a pretty hairy situation for you," he continued.

"I'm good. Thanks," Sam said. Dean watched as Sam's eyes clouded.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"It's just a lot of info to digest, is all," Sam said.

"Why don't you take a break? Rest your eyes for a while?" Dean suggested.

"Sure," Sam agreed. He went over to a table and sat down. Almost immediately, he was hit by a memory.

_**"I don't---I don't want to this anymore," Sam insisted.**_

_**"Be quiet, Sammy. Just relax. You always enjoy it," Miss Thompson said, unbuttoning his shirt.**_

_**"No," Sam said fearfully.**_

_**"Ssssshhhh. It's okay," Miss Thompson told him, doing the same with his jeans.**_

_**"But you said we wouldn't go this far again," Sam stated. **_ _**"You promised," he continued with a defeated groan. **_ Sam's throat constricted and the tears began streaming down his face. Across the room, Dean saw his brother's shaking shoulders and started for him.

"Is he okay?" Jo asked in concern, following him.

"I got him," was all Dean would say. Jo stopped, understanding the unspoken command. Dean went to table.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Uh, Dean, I---" his brother stammered, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"Hey, whoa. You don't have to do that," the older man said, stopping him. "So…which time you rememberin', kiddo?" he continued.

"What does it matter? They all run together anyway," Sam shrugged.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me," Dean encouraged.

"What happened to 'No chick-flick moments'?" Sam questioned.

"Doesn't apply for this," Dean answered.

"You know, she---she was---always really careful to make sure we never got caught. And everyone thought she was such a great teacher. Even **I** did before---" Sam's breathing hitched and he slammed a fist on the table.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whoa," Dean soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay, just let it out," he continued.

"You don't understand, Dean. You don't get it! How can you?" Sam asked bitterly.

"You're right. I **don**'**t** get it. I wasn't raped. **You** were. I can't even image what it was like---"

"NO!" Sam interrupted, angrily banging the table with a fist again. "It wasn't just that we had done it! She told me---she'd tell me---" his voice trailed off.

"What'd she tell you?" Dean asked in dread.

"She said I enjoyed it!" Sam exclaimed. "Dang it, Dean. She told me I **enjoyed** being raped," he continued emotionally. Then, he dumped his face into his hands and sobbed. Dean made little shushing noises as he cradled his brother's body in his lap.


	15. Unexpected Break

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you like. Yeah, me too, lol. You'll have to wait and see.

Sweetysmart0505: Thanks. Glad you like, me too, even though **I**'**m** the one writing the story. Fortunately, I can't either. Thank you.

Still Awesome2009: Thank you.

Thevigilante15 (Chs 1-2, 4, 6, 8, 11, 14): Thanks. Enjoy. Yep. Hope you like. Thanks. Wait and see. Yeah. Glad you like. Thanks. Thanks. Thank you. Hope this is soon enough.

Calistra: Glad you like. Yeah, and **I**'**m** the author. Okey-doke, here you go.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's another one. I'm glad you're enjoyin' it.

Fairyofmusic: Yes. Yes, it is. Okay. We'll see.

Irishgirl9: Yeah. Mine too. But of course. Wasn't plannin' on it. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I've made up the succubus' powers.

It was late when Dean walked into the bar.

"How's Sam?" Ellen asked.

"Finally asleep," Dean responded. "Man, I knew that witch was messed up, but---man! Lying that kind of trash on a fourteen-year old kid---I swear, I wanna kill her! I---I just wanna hunt her down and---" the older Winchester continued, breaking off into a growl and slamming a fist on the counter.

"Whoa! Easy, there, Sugar," Ellen interrupted. Dean blew out a breath.

"Yeah, I know---I'm starting to sound like Pa Bender," he stated grimly. Ellen looked at strangely.

"Never mind," he said.

"How are **you** doing?" Ellen queried.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one with the images of a skank in my head," Dean answered dismissively.

"**Dean**," Ellen emphasized. Dean's eyes clouded for a moment, but his expression quickly returned to normal.

"I told you, I'm fine," he said again.

"You want something to drink?" Ellen asked.

"I'm not gonna let you get me drunk just so I'll share and bear," Dean told her.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy," Ellen warned.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologized. "Give me a Jaeger," he continued.

"Bottle or glass?" Ellen asked.

"Bottle," Dean replied. Ellen got out the desired drink, opened it, and handed it to him. Dean took the bottle and swigged it.

"If your father was here, he'd be telling you to pace yourself," Ellen stated.

"Well, he's dead, so I don't gotta do nothin'," Dean answered defiantly.

"I know you're hurtin', so I'm gonna ignore that," Ellen said. Dean grunted in acknowledgment, but continued drinking.

"You know, Sammy. All he wanted as a kid was a normal childhood. You know, apple-pie, baseball, soccer…stuff like that. So when we stayed in one place for longer than a few months, he was happy. Then, we hit some Podunk town in nowhere, USA, and after three weeks, he starts askin' if Dad's found any hunts---that should've been our first clue!" Dean exclaimed out of the blue.

"He was fourteen, Dean. A teenager. His change in mood could've been **anything**," Ellen reminded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't," Dean said. "It was because he was bein' hurt and we didn't even know it," he continued in frustration.

"Dean," Ellen interjected.

"**I** walked **in** on her, Ellen. She had her hands all over him. Do you know what it's like to walk in on your kid brother being raped?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't," Ellen answered.

"I wanted to kill her, Ellen. It was the first time that I had even **entertained** the idea of harming another human being," Dean told her. He took another swallow of the liquor and grimaced at the taste. "And then, after he's examined---the doctor tells us, it's been going on for six months---**six months**!" Dean emphasized. "Six months I failed him. Six months he was hurting, and I didn't even know it!" he exclaimed. Ellen remained quiet, realizing that Dean had his own demons to voice. Meanwhile, the succubus had decided to come back to the roadhouse. Granted, going to the same place twice wasn't part of her usual m.o., but the smell of the hunter's fear was too enticing to pass up. Hearing voices, she immediately went into invisible mode and continued until she reached the room where the other hunter was. When she rematerialized, she was on top of the hunter. She softly caressed his cheek and let her eyes take on their true color. With a hiss of anticipation, she unzipped his jeans and pressed against him. Feeling the sudden weight, Sam's eyes flew open. To his horror, his brown eyes stared into eyes that were a brilliant red.


	16. Saving A Winchester

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

FlowerPetalKitsune (pm): Glad you like it. Thank you, I will.

Deanfan: Thanks. Actually, you **did**. It's called "Needing Help". Glad it makes sense though. Like I said, prequel is called "Needing Help". Thanks.

Sweetysmart0505: Yep. Thanks. Good, that means I'm doing my job. Exactly. Hey, you're Chachi. Yes, it is. Glad you think so. Thank you. Here's more.

Irishgirl9: Thanks. Dean, drunk? **Never**.

Blue Peanut M And M: It's okay. As long as you enjoy. Wait and see. Wait and see. Yeah. See ya later.

Fairyofmusic: Thanks. Okey-doke. Yep.

Tammy2i: Thanks, glad you think so, okey-doke.

Samroze83: Yes! We'll see.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Okey-doke. We'll see.

Jayme: Thanks.

Snowchic92: Yeah, we'll see about that. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Breathe. I don't wanna be hauled off homicide. Thanks.

Calistra: Yeah. We'll see. Yeah. Thanks. Here's more.

Poaetpainter: Yeah. Glad for the positive feedback.

DISCLAIMER

O…kay. What's up with Fanfic? When I went to bed last night, my profile was in 'updated' mode and stayed that way. When I woke up this morning, it had somehow reverted to like "published" mode, and no matter how many times I change it back to "updated" it reverts back to what they chose. Anyway, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot and characters not originally affiliated with the show. One last chap after this and then the new story.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted before the succubus put her hand around his throat, cutting off his voice. Sam gagged as slid her free hand down his cheek. In the bar, Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear somethin'?" he queried.

"I thought I did," Ellen confirmed. Together, the two got their preferred weapons and ran towards the backroom. Ash and Jo had also heard the shout and had done the same thing.

"If that dang freak thinks I'm letting her have my brother---" Dean's threat was unfinished, but understood. There was a slight groan and the four hunters forced the door open. The succubus hissed in displeasure as she turned around and glared at them.

"Back away…nice and slow," Dean said softly, dangerously. Sam grunted and tried to throw her off of him, but she merely straddled him and tightened her grip around his throat. Sam gagged.

"HEY!" Dean warned, cocking his gun.

"What's the matter? You want a turn? Don't worry, I'll get to you," the succubus smirked. Sam grunted and let his nails dig into the creature's arms.

"Hey, that hurts," she snapped, tightening the pressure. Sam gasped for breath as he began to see spots. _Why---always---strangled?_ he wondered fuzzily. From far away, he heard multiple gunshots. Suddenly, he could breathe again. Gulping in air as he carefully sat up, Sam could see the others shooting the creature that had tried to violate him.

"Knife," he rasped. For an answer, Jo threw him her weapon. Sam caught it, only fumbling a little. Then, he reached down and stabbed the thing in the heart.

"Witch," he muttered as the succubus fell to the floor, dead. Then, it disintegrated into ashes.


	17. GoodByes

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Blue Peanut M And M: Thanks. Yeah, me too. Here you go.

Sweetysmart0505: Good point. You're probably right, but oh well. Thanks. Oh, yeah. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. It was me, not the site. Thanks.

Calistra: Glad you liked. Thanks.

Snowchic92: Yep. I'm not sure of that myself. Like you said, oh well. Good.

DISCLAIMER

Well, somehow, all of my alerts had been disabled, which was why I wasn't gettin' any reviews in my inbox. I re-enabled everything and now it's all good. Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Ending dialogue from the ep BUABS, with some added lines.

A day later, Sam and Dean put their belongings in the Impala.

"Well, that's everything," Sam announced.

"Well, not quite," Ellen told him.

"What? What'd we forget?" Dean questioned.

"These," Jo said, handing each of the brothers an amulet that was tied together with a cord.

"What are these?" Sam wondered.

"They're protective amulets. They'll keep another demon from trying to get up into you," Jo explained.

"Well, that sounds vaguely dirty, but---uh, thanks," Dean said gratefully.

"You boys sure you don't want to stay longer? You're certainly welcome," Ellen told them.

"Well, we appreciate it Ellen, but I'm just itchin' for a new hunt," Dean responded.

"You're so much like your father," Ellen said fondly. Dean's throat muscles constricted.

"Thank you," he acknowledged gruffly. Then, he got in the car.

"Jo, can we drop you off anywhere?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm---gonna stay with Mom and Ash for a while, and then go back," Jo replied.

"Okay," Sam said. Then, "Jo, I want you to know that I'm sorry for---"

"**That**---wasn't you. Though, if that demon was who you guys think it was, I'm glad she's gone," Jo interrupted.

"Me too," Sam agreed. He opened the door and got in. Dean drove off. For a long time, the brothers were silent.

"I was awake for some of it," Sam said out of the blue.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I saw myself kill Wandell. I watched the light go out in his eyes," Sam told him.

"That must've been awful," Dean stated.

"That's not the point, Dean. My point is that I killed him. I nearly carved up Jo---nearly raped her, and still---you wouldn't shoot," Sam continued.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't, 'cause it wasn't really you," Dean stated.

"Yeah, but next time it might be. I don't wanna end up killin' someone because you can't bring yourself to follow Dad's orders," Sam objected. The oldest hunter sighed. So that's what this was all about.

"Sammy, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was if I couldn't save you. And if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna save you," Dean assured. Then, he chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"What?" Sam persisted.

"Dude, you full-on had a girl inside of you for a whole week. That's kinda naughty," Dean chuckled. For a moment, Sam was quiet. Then, he started laughing. _Only you, Dean_, he thought as the music was turned up. _Only you_.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, cal RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
